1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a wireless bicycle communication device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wireless bicycle communication device that transmits switching signals.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. Some components that have been extensively redesigned are the bicycle derailleur systems, the shifter mechanism, the brake lever and a display unit that provides the rider with a variety of different types of information.
The display unit includes a central processing unit and memory that can display useful information to benefit the cyclist. For example, the display unit can display time, cycling trip time, trip distance, odometer readings, a stop watch display, cadence (RPMs), speed, average speed, lap counter and heart rate (with the cyclist wearing a heart rate sensor).
In order to switch between data being displayed, it is necessary for the cyclist to press a button on the display unit or a button on a separate switching device remote from the display unit. Consequently, the cyclist must move his or her hand away from a grip portion of the handlebar. During a race, moving the hands from the grip portion of the handlebar is not desirable.
Further, each component installed on the exterior of a bicycle frame has the potential to create wind resistance or drag. For many cyclists, there is a constant drive to reduce such wind resistance. Simple components, such as wires and cables can contribute to drag when cycling at high speeds. It is therefore desirable to reduce the exposure of such wires and cables or eliminate them altogether. One example of such elimination of wind resistance creating components has been the development of electrically powered bicycle front and rear derailleurs. The traditional Bowden cables that control positioning of the front and rear derailleurs have been eliminated and replace with transmission wires that are easily inserted into hollow portions of the bicycle frame. However, wires extending from a shifter mounted to a handlebar of the bicycle frame are still exposed, thus contributing to wind resistance.
Display units having a remote switch also typically include a wire extending between the remote switch and the display unit, thus creating additional drag.
Recently, mode switches for effecting operation mode changes in such display units have been added to brake lever assemblies and/or derailleur shifting mechanisms. However, a wire must also extend between such devices and the display unit.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved remote switch that eliminates the need for wires extending along the handlebar of the bicycle frame. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.